


Impenetrable

by kateandbarrel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateandbarrel/pseuds/kateandbarrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Affliction/Divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impenetrable

“I never wanted this mission, you know,” Hoshi sighed, watching Malcolm through the holes in the partition.

“You could ask for reassignment. Once this is over,” his voice came through metallic and detached.

“You know I can’t,” Hoshi shook her head.

“Why not?” he asked softly. She had to strain to hear him.

Placing her hand against the divider, she inhaled. “Don’t make me say it.”

Malcolm placed his hand opposite hers. Their fingers lined up, the transparent aluminum creating an impenetrable barrier.

“I won’t,” he whispered so low Hoshi couldn’t hear him, but only understood him from the movement of his lips.


End file.
